Hikari Stella
Hikari Stella (光ステラ Hikari Sutera) is the leader of the Cures in Luminario Pretty Cure!. She is the best student in the class, but is extremely shy and only speaks when she is spoken to. She is elegant and calm, but if she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. She has a habit of saying How dare you waste my time! (どのようにあなたは私の時間を無駄にあえて！''Dono yō ni anata wa watashi no jikan o muda ni aete!) when she is angry. Her alter ego is '''Cure Cosmic' (キュアコズミック Kyua Kozumikku), and her theme colour is pink. She controls the power of time. Appearance Stella has shoulder-length golden blonde hair with a small braid, one on each side of her head pulled back and held together at the centre with a pink bow. Her bangs are long on both sides of her face. Her casual outfit consists of a blouse that is pastel pink at the chest and sleeves, and pale pink below it, and ruffles line the bottom. She also wears a pink skirt, and lining the bottom of the skirt is a trail of pink and red hearts. Pale pink material can be seen under the main layer. She also wears pink high heels. She is never seen without her glasses, however, because her glasses always seem to have a shining effect, her eyes are never seen. Cure Cosmic has long wavy blonde hair that reaches to her hips as well as a gold tiara with five pale pink pearls adorning the top, and five pale pink stars lining the bottom. She also wears gold dangle earrings attached to a hot pink and gold bow with a gold star in the centre. She wears a pale pink ruffled blouse with a thin gold line. Wrapped around the stomach is a white cloth held with a gold star emblem. Covering the chest are several pale pink stars. On the back is a hot pink bow lined in gold. She also wears long pale pink gloves with two layer pink gradient scallop-lined cuff, hot pink bows lined in gold with a pale pink star sewn to the middle, and two bead necklaces of pastel pink colours, one of which has a star hanging from it. She also wears a four-layer skirt with the top three lined in gold. The top is pale pink, the second layer is pink, and the third is a slightly dark pink. The bottom layer is a gradient of dark to light pink with white lace designs covering it, along with a tulle design tracing the bottom and a row of tiny gold stars. Sewn to the centre-left of the skirt is a hot pink ribbon lined in gold with designs on it, including five pink stars. She wears pink high heels with a gold star ornament on top of the foot. Around each ankle are two pale pink bead chains with a hot pink and gold bow attached to the back. Her glasses are also removed, revealing her to have blue eyes. Personality Stella is a very kind girl and possesses a personality reminiscent to that of a lady's, often reflected in the way she stands, sits and speaks. She is, however, extremely shy, and doesn't like starting conversations or even joining one. She prefers staying in the shadows, and will only speak when she is spoken to. It also takes a lot to make her mad, and when she does get mad, many people say that it's best to "run and hide until you hear nothing at all". She is known for her voice, which is a soft soprano voice. Many say that her voice is very beautiful, and she should join the school band as they are in need of a singer. However, Stella refuses to join for she cannot find the courage need, and has a severe case of stage fright. In terms of academics, Stella is excellent at every subject, and gets the best grades in the class. She loves reading, and dreams of becoming an author one day, but doesn't like showing others her work due to her shyness. After meeting Yozora, Stella is learning to open up to others, but is still extremely shy. History Becoming Cure Cosmic Relationships Cure Cosmic "The beauty of time! Cure Cosmic!" 時間の美しさ！キュアコズミック！ Jikan no utsukushi-sa! Kyua Kozumikku! Cure Cosmic (キュアコズミック Kyua Kozumikku), also known as the Guardian of Time, is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Stella, and controls the power of time. As Cure Cosmic, Stella has much more confidence and does not hesitate as much as in human form. Attacks |-|Finishers= * Cosmic Millenium - The finishing attack that Cure Cosmic uses to purify an Akunoseishin. |-|Sub-Attacks= Etymology Hikari (光): Hikari translates to "light", which is what stars radiate. Stella (ステラ): Stella is a non-Japanese name that translates to "star", referring to the series' theme. Her name literally means "starlight". Songs Stella's voice actress, Wakui Yuu, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ohashi Ayaka, who voices Iyase Yozora. * Beauty of time * I see the light Duets * ☆Yume no hoshizora☆ (along with Ohashi Ayaka) * Mirai ni mina o michibiku hoshi~ (along with Ohashi Ayaka) * Promise of starlight (along with Ohashi Ayaka) * Stardust (along with Ohashi Ayaka) Trivia * Stella's family name, Hikari, is also the first name of Kujou Hikari, just using different kanji. * Stella shares a few similarities with Hanasaki Tsubomi: ** Both are the lead Cures of their respective teams. ** Both girls' theme colours are pink. ** Both have similar personalities. ** Both are excellent in academics. ** Both have a strong friendship with the blue Cure. ** Both wear glasses. * Interestingly, Cure Cosmic's theme colour is pink while her eyes are blue, which is Cure Aurora's theme colour and vise versa. * Stella is the shyest Cure in the franchise as she is often running away from conversations and other things that invoke her stage fright. * Cure Cosmic is the so far the only Cure with the power of time. * Stella is the only Luminario Cure to not have her power in her name, but instead, the series' theme. * Stella is one of the only Cures in the franchise who has a nickname as she is called "Akari" by her friends more than she is called "Stella". * Stella is the only Cure in the entire franchise whose eye colour is never revealed in civilian form. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Hikari Stella Cure Cosmic Previews Category:Cures Category:Luminario Pretty Cure! Category:Luminario Pretty Cure! characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997